Happy Birthday Kurosaki
by BeanBread
Summary: Teru finds herself puzzled on what to get Kurosaki for his birthday. Will she be able to find him a present before time runs out?


*I forgot which famous singer Kiyoshi imitated in the manga, sorry.. so fill in your own!

**Happy Birthday, Kurosaki**

_Daisy,_

_Today is the birthday of a very good friend of mine._

_What do you think I should get them? -Teru_

Inserting the last letter of my name, I clicked the send button on my phone before slipping it into my pocket. Today is Kurosaki's birthday, and this morning I found a few thousand yens on the kitchen counter with a note folded next to it. I crossed the living room and read the not. The note's from Riko saying:

_At the school_. _Here's 3 thousand yen to buy Tasuku's birthday gift. Remember, its from you, not me! Contact me if you have questions or in trouble. And knowing Tasuku, he probably wants something erotic or perverted, but don't go into any Hentai stores, okay? -Love, Riko; _at the end of her name she drew a little chibi version of herself laughing. Her drawing made me laugh.

At first, I hesitated to take the money, but I had a debate in my head. Should I take it and pay Riko back later?

I left the apartment with Riko's money and a thought that I had to keep in my head all day while on the hunt for Kurosaki's birthday present; _Its your first time celebrating Kurosaki's birthday with him so its fine to get him a nice gift. Plus, I'll pay Riko later! .._I repeated it in my head until I reached the bus stop. I felt better about taking the money once I convinced myself of paying Riko back later on––which I surely will. I hope.

I sat by the window seat at the front of the bus looking outside before my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached for it, a text from Daisy. He asked what the person was like, and asked what I knew about them. The bus started rolling on the road while I typed away my reply on my phone. It was a no brainer on what Kurosaki liked, that is, aside from porn Kurosaki liked cigarettes and beer and computer games. I didn't mention the porno part to Daisy.

In less than a few minutes came back a reply: _You are probably too young to be buying cigarettes or alcohol. How about a software for their computer?_

Daisy has a point, but now its harder to choose a gift. I thought about the software for a moment. Don't they cost a lot? I don't think I have enough money to buy one. I sighed in my seat and continued to debate with Daisy. From computer softwares to stuff like flowers or makeup.

On my last text I wrote back to Daisy telling him that this present is for a guy.

Daisy: _Ah, I see. Is this guy important to you, Teru?_

The curiosity behind the text surprised me. Daisy sure is curious these days, but it made me think of what I thought of Kurosaki and what he is to me. I never thought of Kurosaki of being important to me. He is though. Kurosaki is very, _very_, important to me. Not as important of a person as Daisy, but at the same level. I replied a 'yes' to Daisy.

Daisy: _Then it should not matter on what you should get this person, Teru. Its the thought that counts._

As always, Daisy is right. It really is the thought that counts, and its better to get someone a gift for their birthday than nothing. My stomach stopped doing worried flips, and my heart slowed itself. My mind cleared, too, making the birthday hunt easier to find Kurosaki's gift.

Maybe I should get Kurosaki a balding kit.

I got off the bus with a few people behind me getting off as well. To the side, I quickly thanked Daisy for the help as always before walking to the big plaza where the best shops for gifts were. Its a Sunday, so many people were scattered around the plaza getting away from anything that reminded them of school or work and wants to enjoy their day off from stress. I walked into a random shop that had cute plushies out on the window display. Few people where in browsing the shelves of plush toys, and other cute things. I browsed through one side of the shop where cell phone charms were hanging from tiny hooks. Kurosaki's cell phone is black and boring to look at, and cell phone charms are very inexpensive compared to a computer software.

I was dangling one charm with a bell attached to it when an employee came up to me. "Find everything alright?" its Kiyoshi! My eyes went wide. I could not recognize him at all. Was it the apron with stores name on it we wore around his waist? Or was it his height? He's gotten taller. No, its his eyes that were different. He wore his contacts today so I didn't recognize him when he walked up to me.

"K-Kiyoshi?" I sounded startled. Or rather surprised to see him working, too. "I didn't know you had a job."

I put the bell charm back onto its hook. He smiled and said,"I just started today. So, can I help you, Teru?"

My eyes went back to the charms. "Just finding a gift for Kurosaki. Its his birthday today."

"I thought so," said Kiyoshi looking at the charms, too. "Come with me."

I followed him to the corner of the shop to a glass counter display case. Kiyoshi slipped behind the counter and tapped on the glass. "Here are some better cell phone charms for Kurosaki's taste," he said to me. Kiyoshi is also Kurosaki's servant just like me, so he would know what Kurosaki would like, plus Kiyoshi is guy and can relate to Kurosaki's guy interests and taste. I am so glad I had Kiyoshi helping me out. "Ah, wait here, Teru. Customer––" Kiyoshi disappeared from behind the counter walking towards a customer who seemed puzzled on what to buy.

While he was gone, I took time on browsing. There were rows and rows of straps and figures that made it difficult to choose. But I came to a choice. The charm has a blue and black strap with a mini cigarette attached to it. Its so Kurosaki. When Kiyoshi came back he had slipped his cell phone into his apron pocket.

"Oh, got a girl's number, Kiyoshi?" I teased.

"Not even. Anyway, found anything?"

I pointed to the cigarette one. Kiyoshi laughed when he pulled it out. "I had a feeling you would pick that one. This one is actually a couple's set." Kiyoshi handed me its paring, a mini lighter. He handed it to me. The mini lighter had a purple and black strap, and you can open the lighter, too, as if it was a real one.

"Wow! I'll keep this one," I said holding the two together. "How much are they?"

"Five hundred." (A/N: which is about six dollars?)

"Ah, no way!" I was already taking out _my_ money, not Riko's, mine. I could afford this one without Riko's help. I am so happy at the moment. I slapped the amount on the counter, and Kiyoshi rang me up. He looked happy too.

"Cool. My first sell and its from you. Thank you, Teru."

"No, thank you. I am so happy I walked in here. And I will surely come by here more often. Thank you so much, Kiyoshi!"

"Wow, I could hear you from outside," the voice wasn't Kiyoshi's and it came from behind me.

I think I jumped two feet in the air before turning around to Kurosaki. "Why are you here?" I quickly hid his present behind my back and tried not to look flustered.

He had a bored expression on his face while he scratched the back of his head. "Kiyoshi and I agreed for me to pick him up after his shift ended," he replied,"then go out for lunch. How about you, Teru? Why are you here?"

It seemed that he completely forgotten about his birthday, not that I would blame him. Its Kurosaki after all, he probably wouldn't even bother to know his own girlfriend's birthday if he had one.

I didn't feel like fighting with Kurosaki right now. So, I stammered on my words holding back a remark of him going bald. "Uh, nothing. J-just came t-to see Kiyoshi that's all," I changed the subject for my escape followed by a nervous laugh,"You two are going for lunch, right? Then I, uh, better go. Bye-bye Kiyoshi, Kurosaki!"

"Wait, Teru." Kiyoshi called out. I turned around with Kurosaki's gift tucked safely in my jacket's pocket. I became less jumpy.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Join us for lunch, please? Its at Ohanabatake. M-Master told me to invite you if I bump into you since he couldn't contact you."

I looked at Kurosaki. His bored expression brighten up. "Oh, yeah. Master did mention that." He looked at me and said,"Teru, I forgot to tell you. Eh, sorry."

"Really?" I blinked. "Okay, should we go then?"

"Let me get changed then we could go," said Kiyoshi walking to the back of the shop leaving Kurosaki and I.

So, Kurosaki really didn't know its his birthday. I wonder if he does know, but doesn't want to show it. Then he's probably not going to expect my present. I hope he will like it.

_Its the thought that counts._ Daisy's words echoed in my mind. But then again, its Kurosaki. He probably doesn't care about the thought. I stole a peek from him. He was looking at the cell phone charms in the glass display case. No, Teru. He _will _like it. Daisy is never wrong.

"Ready. Let's go," said Kiyoshi.

The three of us drove in Kurosaki's car to Ohanabatake. After parking, we ignored the sign that said 'closed' and walked into the Western styled tea house. There, we were greeted by darkness when the door shut behind us. I felt someone grab my hand, it was Kurosaki. I could tell since his were big compared to Kiyoshi's. Kurosaki gripped my hand and said to both Kiyoshi and I,"Stay close––"

"Happy Birthday, Kurosaki!" All the lights flipped on and came Riko, Master, and Kazumasa in front of us popping confetti in our faces. A happy birthday banner hung from behind them, and balloons filled the ceiling it giving the atmosphere that five-your-old-birthday feel.

"Wah!" I commented first, the very first one. It wasn't even my birthday, I felt embarrassed all of the sudden. Then Kurosaki squeezed my hand before finally letting go. My hand went cold all of the sudden. Kurosaki's hand was really warm making me want to reach out and hold it again, but I restrained myself since it would be weird to the others and Kurosaki. I smiled at my hidden desire.

Kurosaki, who seems to be in a good mood already, took a step forward to the others leaving Kiyoshi and I. I turned to him. "Did you know about this?" I asked Kiyoshi.

He nodded his head. "Oh, yeah."

"Why didn't they tell me?" I pouted.

"They figured Kurosaki would put you onto some spell and you'd tell him," Kiyoshi explained bluntly.

"Put a spell?" before I could say anything else Riko called us over for some cider on the house thanks to Master.

Our little party had just gotten started.

We all ate and talked, joked and teased Kurosaki, then we sang the birthday song before Kurosaki blew out his candles and made his wish making me wonder what kind of wish he would want to come true. After that, we gathered around the karaoke machine Master had at the back of the tea house. Everyone had a turn to sing a song, including me. Kiyoshi had to sing three times since we encored him. He did a good (*insert famous singer here) which we all found it cute and entertaining since it was out of Kiyoshi's character to be so bold.

Then it was time for presents. My stomach did flips while I waited for my turn, I couldn't wait for Kurosaki to open mine, but I wanted to go last.

Kurosaki received a handmade book coupon from Kazumasa saying that they were 'beating up coupons', free of charge, too. Everyone laughed out loud at the creative gift. I was sort of jealous at Kazumasa's gift because he made it himself, I should have done that then my gift to Kurosaki would have been _much_ more special. Next, Master had given Kurosaki a pack of his favorite cigarette brand, Philip Morris. "Nothing special", Master had said with s shrug. Still, Kurosaki thanked him commenting that he had finished his last Philip Morris cigarette this morning. Riko being Riko walked up to Kurosaki for her gift to him. Kiyoshi, Kurosaki, Master, Kazumasa, and I all had a disbelief expression on our faces wondering why and what Riko had gotten Kurosaki.

"I wonder what the old hag got me this time," Kurosaki sarcastically said standing up from his chair leveling himself with Riko.

Riko smirked the same time a vain appeared on her forehead then within a blink of an eye she threw punches and kicks on Kurosaki. "Happy _twenty-fifth_ birthday, Tasuku," she said with a smile then sat back next to me in record time.

"T-twenty-five," Kazumasa gulped. "Twenty-five hits under a minute, Riko! Did you try to kill him?"

Riko laughed out loud like the devil she was, then brushed off herself. Kurosaki, almost dead looking, lifted his head up, and manage to get back onto the chair. He looked liked a mess, but he can handle these sort of things especially from Riko's wrath. She didn't mess his face up, only his inner organs from the way Kurosaki had his hand clenching his stomach the whole time he opened Kiyoshi's gift. I wanted to ask Master if Kurosaki was alright, but he'd say something like 'he's fine' or 'he's not crying, is he?' so I didn't bother.

"Ah, Teru. Last one, and it better be good." Kurosaki turned to me. He set Kiyoshi's gift down next to him and held out his hand for his last gift. I stood up and walked to the coat rack to retrieve the gift from my jacket's pocket. I walked back to Kurosaki's side and dropped the bag onto his lap.

At first he laughed. "Boy, its super tiny!" he exclaimed. He then took out the two charms dangling them in front of his face. "Wow," he had a smile on his face. He loved it, I could tell by the way he wore his smile and his eyes soften. I've got to thank Daisy later, because of his help I saw Kurosaki smile at the gift _I_ gave him for the first time.

"But." I took the lighter. "This one is mine. So we match, cool, huh?" I said to Kurosaki.

"That is cool," his eye flickered from the charm in his hand then to the one in mine. "Here," he said digging his cell phone out of his pocket. "Let's put them on."

I didn't care that the others were watching, and Kurosaki and I were somewhat ignoring them. I'm really happy right now, maybe more than happy.

Kurosaki already had his drooping down on his phone while I attempted to get the charm through the loop. Kurosaki laughed and leaned over to help me put it on. His hands were on mine as he did so, warm and rough. I hope my cheeks didn't turn pink. "There," he announced. We held out phones together then we both laughed.

"How cute," said Riko.

Master added,"That really suits you, Kurosaki. The cigarette and all. You too, Teru."

"Thank you so much, Teru!" Kurosaki stood up and gave me a hug. I knew I had an astonished look on my face. Its from the sight of seeing Kurosaki happy. And its not everyday I see a beaming, huggable Kurosaki. Before pulling away he whispered into my ear. "Best gift ever, thank you, Teru." The way he said my name gave me fuzzy feeling inside like he always does.

He pulled away then gazed down at me, his eyes filled with joy. His hand moved to my head, ruffling my hair with his knuckles. A noogie, of course. Every kindness Kurosaki pulls there is always a joke behind it. I pulled my head away then punched him on his stomach, hard. He grunted in pain, but then laughed afterwards. So did I.

"Let's have Kiyoshi sing us another round!" Kurosaki said.

At first Kiyoshi declined, but then Kurosaki––"As my servant", he told Kiyoshi––dragged Kiyoshi towards the Kurosaki machine without another word.

Before following everyone. I took out my phone to contact Daisy.

_Daisy,__ karaoke __What you have said to me really helped me find the right present for him._

_He loved it which made him smile. It made me happy._

_karaoke__ you. __-Teru_

"Oi! Teru," Kurosaki called after me. I look up from my phone to see him sitting on one of the sofas surrounding the Kurosaki machine. He patted the open seat next to him. "Hurry."

Pressing the send button, I slipped my phone back into my pocket, and went to him. Riko, Master, and Kazumasa were all sharing and yelling into the same mic Kiyoshi using. All four of them singing along to one of (*insert famous singer here)'s famous hits leaving Kurosaki and I behind them on the sofa, laughing our hardest with them. I wonder if they were all drunk.

I looked up to Kurosaki who eyed the singing group in front of us. Is he drunk? His eyes looked dazed, and his cheeks were a bright red. He's drunk, all right. But I knew he can control his drunk side so I didn't worry. It wasn't till then I quickly looked down to my lap when Kurosaki's eyes met mine. "Was there something on my face?" he asked me.

I shook my head clenching my hands deeper into my lap. I'm too flustered, he could tell. I've got to say something fast!

"Um, Kuro––" I turn to look at him to see his face is within inches from mine. His eyes were closed and I could feel his breath on me, our noses almost touching.

Did he want to kiss?

I wasn't saying anything or trying not to move afraid that if I did we would accidently kiss! And I did not want my kiss to be wasted as an accident. Kurosaki noticed I wasn't breathing and not saying anything.

He opened his eyes and asked, "What were you going to say, Teru?" his voice, vibrant and low. It made me jerk in the inside. He's making me nervous. That's it..!

Letting out a tense laughter I shoved Kurosaki's face away before he did or said anything to me. I darted off the sofa to join the others, taking the mic from a drunken Riko.

"Um, this next song is for you, Kurosaki!" I hid my nervousness by yelling. "H-Happy Birthday, Kurosaki!"

I felt my phone vibrate during my solo with Riko.. a text from Daisy.

_Author: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short story. Only took me two days to write up, and sorry if there are some spelling/grammar-somethings not right with my cp these days. Hm..._

_Review if you like._


End file.
